Bullied
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: Nathaniel told his boyfriend that the bullying had stopped, but Castiel discovers that the student body president had been lying when he stumbles upon such an event. (Alludes to Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder, could be seen as a sequel). CastielxNathaniel some background KentinxCandy


"Here's the absentee form, Nat," a redheaded teen declared as he placed a piece of paper down on the table.

"Thanks Cas, I'm almost done," the affectionetly dubbed "Nat" replied. The blonde was sitting at his table in student council room, going through papers. The two teens, Castiel and Nathaniel, had seemed to absolutely hate each other until a month or so ago, when Nathaniel was kidnapped. Now the two were very close. One could even say they were more closer than that.

"Good, I'm looking forward to spending time with my favourite blonde," Castiel smirked. Nathaniel's response was to turn a bright shade of red, smiling shyly. He acknowledged the comment with a small nod, scribbling things down and setting documents in piles. Castiel wasn't very pleased with being ignored in favour of paper, but he knew that if he tried to take his attention now, he would just take longer. "I can come join you outside when I'm done if you want," Nathaniel said, sensing his boyfriend's restlessness.

"Okay, but don't take too long," Castiel said, heading for the door.

"Wait," Nathaniel said, and the other turned to see the blonde holding out his hand. "Give me the cigarettes." Castiel grumbled something before putting them down on the soft hand. He marched out of the door in a huff, Nathaniel chuckling to himself.

Castiel paced the courtyard for a while. Then he laid down on a bench. Next he was on the field nearby, plucking at grass. Eventually, he wandered over to the garden and admired the flowers, not sure what else to do. He nodded absently to Jade, who was tending to some plants. The gardener left soon after, leaving Castiel wondering if he should pick some for his boyfriend sometime.

The redhead groaned, smacking his forhead with his hand as he paced around the court. Where was Nat? He was going to go see why it was taking so long. Castiel walked over to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway.

"Aw, look at him! Little gay boy looks scared!"

"P-please stop." Was that Nathaniel? Who the hell was with him?! What were they doing? Was his boyfriend being bullied again? He raced toward the voices.

Nathaniel had been bullied before because the jocks thought he was gay (they were right, but that was besides the point). He had told Castiel it stopped. Had he been lying? The answer was a resounding "yes" when the redheaded rebel finaly found them.

"Someone shut him up."

A group of five jocks were holding Nathaniel down, while the leader duct taped his boyfriend. They had already taped his wrists, arms, and upper thighs. They were currently winding the black tape around his head, covering his mouth. And Nathaniel looked terrified, for good reason. Ever since he was kidnapped, he was absolutely afraid of restraints of any kind.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Castiel roared, rage bubbling up inside of him. The jocks turned, catching sight of him.

"You mad or something, dude? What are you gonna do about it? You wouldn't want to get in trouble, would you?" The leader said with a grin, tearing off the tape on Nathaniel's mouth. The blonde had turned his wide eyes to his boyfriend, and Castiel could tell he was practically hyperventilating.

"Dude, that's Castiel. He's the guy that always skips school," one of them whispered.

"I'm gonna punch you into next week," Castiel said grimly, ignoring Nat's frantic head shaking telling him not to.

"You're going to get pounded into dust," the guy smirked, putting up his fists.

"Unlikely," We all turned to see Jade, holding his shovel. "I don't like violence," he explained to me.

"I need him to play guitar with me, so I guess I can't let you do that," Lysander said from the opposite end of the hall. He had put his jacket to the side so it wouldn't get damaged. A bang from a classroom door, revealing Candy and Kentin, both looking rather flustered.

"We were, um, studying! And we thought we could help!" Candy said, blushing.

"I did go to military school," Kentin said with a grin. I turned back to the jock, who looked like he was having second thoughts.

"Fine! We'll leave," the guy said, pulling Nathaniel up by his shirt and shoving him forwards. He, of course, couldn't really walk with his thighs taped together, and fell. Castiel caught his boyfriend, both on their knees now, glaring at them.

"If I ever see you messing with him again, I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell," Castiel told him in his voice reserved for intimidation. The guy seemed to get the message, nodding in fear before running off. Jade left once they were gone, nodding to them. Candy and Kentin seemed to disappear, probably off to do more 'studying'. Lysander and Castiel seemed to engage in silent conversation for several moments, before Lysander walked back to the music room with his coat. Castiel peeled the tape away from Nathaniel's mouth, as gently as he could.

"Thank you for saving me," the blonde said softly once it was off.

"Of course I saved you, I'm your knight in shinng armour," Castiel said gently, untaping his thighs. "Why did you lie to me? You said they stopped bullying you." Nathaniel wouldn't meet his eyes, so he turned his chin and made him. "Nat? Look at me, I want to know why."

"I didn't want you to get hurt because of me," he finally said, giving in. "Please get the tape off," he pleaded, tugging at it in a panick. Castiel untaped his arms while he responded.

"Would you get hurt for me, Nat?" He asked as he untaped the thin wrists. His boyfriend nodded. "Then understand why I would it for you too," Castiel finished as the last of the tape was separated from the wrists. The old nathaniel was back as soon as he was free.

"That's not fair," the student body president said, glaring at the other. Castiel laughed, stopping when Nathaniel suddenly hugged him. Castiel had leaned back onto his hands in surprise, so Nathaniel fell forward into him, no letting go. "But thank you for doing it anyway," he whispered. Castiel smiled, stroking the soft blonde hair with one hand.

"No problem, Nat."

...

"Are you done your paperwork yet?"


End file.
